1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a support for setting a cast-in lifting anchor into a concrete component.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, concrete components such as beams, panels, and slabs which require to be lifted during erection will incorporate lifting anchors to provide lifting points for the component, the anchors being incorporated into the component at the time of casting. For slabs or panels which are cast on-site for erection by a face-lift tilt-up lifting action for movement between a flat or horizontal orientation in which the component is cast to a vertical orientation, the lifting anchors, known as face-lift anchors, are supported from the bed on which the component is cast. The head of the anchor is received within a void former which will lie adjacent to the upper surface of the cast component so that when the void former is removed after casting the head of the lifting anchor will lie within the void thus formed for attachment to appropriate lifting equipment. One prior form of support for holding the anchor and void former during casting for this purpose is in the form of a wire stand which engages with the void former attached to the head of the anchor and has projecting legs which extend downwardly beyond the foot of the anchor to rest on the casting bed and hold the foot of the anchor above the bed. These prior forms of support stand usually consist of an upper ring which surrounds and engages the void former and several legs connected to the ring by welding and projecting downwardly from the ring. For stability the legs are each bent into a relatively complex shape so that the legs meet or intersect in a lower part of the structure where they are tied together, before extending outwardly into foot portions which rest on the bed.